Why Should I Worry?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: 'Why Should I Worry' in Oliver and Co. This is a short Dave/Jade fanfic of mine. Purely thought up, and just made, so any mistakes or anything, I'll most likely find later. Anyway...Jade is in New York to meet up with her step-brother and his girlfriend, and she meets the top dog in the large city, Mr. Cool, Dave Strider. When they find themselves alone, what will conspire?


Based off of 'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company. Enjoy~!

* * *

In the heart of New York lay the most brutal, the most irritating, the most _unique _individuals out there. In the middle of this muddle lay one cool guy that lie above all the rest. His name is Dave Strider. He was able to deceive the most skeptical people into doing what he wanted, even the most devilish of things he could get someone to do it for him.

Especially the girl tourists.

Dave was walking through the streets one day, and found a girl looking around with a lost expression, making him smirk. _'Too easy.' _He thinks to himself as he approaches the black haired new comer.

"Could I help you, miss?" The blonde asked the girl. She turned her head to him and smiled brightly. _'Ah, a naive one. This will be a cake walk.' _

"I'm actually looking for a cafe called 413 Years After. Do you know where I could find it, mister?" She asked childishly. Dave passed his smirk off as a nice smile when he nodded.

"I know a few short-cuts, but nothing much." Nothing much? More like everything in the entire city. He knew exactly how long it would take him to win over this girl, and how long it would take him to drop her dead. "Follow me."

As Dave began to walk, the blackette followed without a sense of hesitation. "Where you from, miss?"

"Washington." She stated simply, still not hesitating which almost surprised Dave as they headed down an alleyway.

"What'cha here for?" Dave shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, suppressing another smirk at the naivety of the young girl he found.

"Meeting up with my step-brother and his girlfriend after 3 years. It's actually my first time in New York, but it seems like a really nice place..." Jade hummed to herself as the two continued down the dark alley.

"Yea, it's nice alright." Dave chuckles. _'When you're on the top, sure it is.' _He thought with a devilish grin. He had control over the richest ladies and the most brutal men, and he could command them to do something with a snap of his fingers.

"You're a lovely little lady. Why are you even out here by yourself? It's a dangerous city to a lass so fine as yourself to be wandering New York without a guide. You could get get hurt by people with horrible intentions." Dave commented as he thought to himself with a low chuckle, _'Like me and Bro...' _

"Oh, I can take care of myself, mister." Jade giggled as she skipped in front of Dave, stopping him in his tracks with a raised brow and an amused grin.

"Look, kid." Dave decided to be nice to the newcomer. "I hate to break it t' ya, but you aren't the head of this city. You don't know these streets or these people like some people do." Dave smirked as he leaned in closer than the girl's face. "You don't know them like the master _himself_."

Jade stumbled back with a bright red face. "I-I know that! Though, I just want to get to the cafe!" Jade stammered, making Dave scoff.

"Oh, yea? Then, find someone else." Dave turned and headed back. He heard quick footsteps behind him, and he took off.

* * *

When he heard fast footsteps following him, he was almost surprised. He walked over an air grate, drying his wet hair with a cool imagery.

He smirked and looked back. The girl was frowning and her hair was puffed up and frizzy in all different ways. However, she still followed.

"Look, I'm warning ya kid." Dave said as the girl continued to follow him. "One minute, I'm in central park, and the next I'm down on Trickster Lane. You don't know these streets like me, so buzz off. This hospitality is cut, so bye." Dave easily hurled himself over a fence nearby and began to walk again.

"For one, smart ass," The girl's wording caught him off-guard, stopping dead in his tracks. The girl's bright lime green-formerly friendly-eyes dug into him with pure hatred. "My name is Jade and I'm seven-fucking-teen, so listen. UP!"

Dave jumped slightly, only a smidgen afraid of the stranger.

"I'm not a kid, and I know enough to take someone like **you** _down_. So, don't fucking under estimate me, Mr. Cool Kid. I'm not afraid to harm, let alone wander unfamiliar streets without directions mentally correct. So, if you ever dare to think a girl doesn't or ISN'T able to take care of herself, I will make sure you'll regret it."

Dave scoffs again. "Why should I worry?" Jade blinks. "Tell me, why should I care? I rule this city and I get anything I want. Tell me. Why should I worry about some dumb black haired chick that says she can take of herself. Sure, you speak like an accountant Jade, but what good will that do? Bore people to death?" Sarcasm is the best form of _'LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I DON'T GIVE'_.

Dave begins to walk away when a low growling comes from behind. "Huh?" He questions the air.

"You want me to prove myself? Do you, Mr. Cool?" Jade barked, her hair hiding her eyes. "Do you want me to prove I know these streets better than you? Well then. Answer me!" She spat at Dave, making him blink.

"Go ahead and try, dork."

Jade cursed under her breath as she walked past him, tugging his 'Major Coolness' with her. "James Webb Development Institute." She pointed to a building with solar panels for windows. "Bells and Whistles Art College." A bright, colorful building was pointed out as Jade harshly tugged Dave down the street Jade knew all too well.

"Nanna's Baking Show and The English Adventure Cartoon." Jade pointed out very quickly and continued on down the streets until there was barely daylight left.

"You're not half bad, girl." Dave actually smiled at the girl he, unfortunately, had taken a strong liking to. "Here, follow me. Your friends are probably worried."

The trip was silence and sunsets as they reached the rather small cafe. Jade turned to Dave when they reached the corner of the cafe.

"By the way, thank you. You made this first trip enjoyable, mister." Jade smiled brightly with a small giggle. "I've never been anywhere out of Washington, so I really like our little arguments."

"Name's Dave Strider, Jade."

"Then, let's start over. I'm Jade Harley. You?"

Dave scoffs playfully. "Dave Strider. As I said before." Jade stuck her tongue out before saying,

"Hey, come here Dave."

"I'm already here." Dave grins at the childish girl in front of him.

"Whatever, and just come down here, Mr. Lean Green Giant. And, don't fun of my height." Jade pointed out with a bright pink blush on her face, making Dave chuckle and lean close to her.

"What, Jade?" Dave asks.

Jade then pecks him on the cheek, making Dave blink a few times in confusion. Jade turned around, a smirk on her face, and headed around the corner. Dave followed her, and their faces met right at the corner, making Dave jump back a semi-step.

"Something wrong, Cool Kid?" Jade asks, joy written all over her face in abundance. Dave stuttered slightly before completing his sentence.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

A shrug. "Why do you think?"

"But, why would you like someone you barely know, who made fun of you based on your hair color, your height, and your naivety, and argued with you half the time?" He asked, totally confused.

"Well, that's a point, but..." Jade tapped her chin in a mocking way before glancing up at Dave's face. "You're different. I like different." Then, just as quickly as Jade pecked Dave's cheek, she turned and headed towards the cafe nearby where she was meeting her friends.

Without realizing it, Dave grabbed her wrist and spun Jade towards him. "I said I get what I want, right?" Dave leans in close. "And, there's only one thing I want right now."

Jade hummed. "I bet I could guess what it is, Dave." Then, he kissed the girl he undoubtedly fell head over heels for in less than 6 hours time. It was rather ironic since he betrayed every girl he "went out" with, but this one was different to him.

And, he _likes _different.

* * *

Ha ha. I don't know anymore.


End file.
